Fort Forlorn Hope
Fort Forlorn Hope is a fortification that serves as the headquarters of the Confederados faction in Westworld. It lies in a narrow valley under two small mountain ridges, with desert scrub and sparse groves covering the valley. Though Forlorn Hope's exact location is not stated, it is probably located on the territory of New Virginia, the main area of the Confederados (a.k.a. "The Army of New Virginia"). Overview The fort is constructed of adobe and wooden materials, and is patterned on traditional fortified settlements of the US Southwest, US prairie Midwest and northern Mexico. The defences of the fort include tall adobe walls with simple merlons and crennelations, several bastions, defensive walkways, a front (main) gatehouse with two small defensive turrets (one of them weathered or partly ruined), and a smaller gatehouse in one of the side walls. The fort includes a spacious courtyard with a well, corral (for horses or other animals), a gallows, small workshops and several wagons for transport. The buildings of the fort have living quarters for officer and soldier accomodation and various storerooms. Season Two Reunion Dolores, Teddy and a group of Confederados approach the fort at the end of the episode. Virtù e Fortuna The Confederados at the fort strike a deal with Dolores and her posse, creating a short-lived military alliance. The fort comes under attack by Delos security forces, with Confederado soldiers defending it via small arms fire and hidden explosive traps. Many of them fall in the encounter, as Dolores orders her followers to close the gate and prevent the soldiers from retreating inside. Several of the approaching security team members are killed in an explosion when Angela lights the nitroglycerine cache trap with gunfire. Charlotte Hale's smaller extraction team manages to enter the fort through a smaller, unprotected gate, in order to capture Peter Abernathy. Gallery Fort forlorn hope scenery.png|Fort Forlorn Hope, nestled in a dry valley with desert scrub Fort forlorn hope confederado wall defenders.png|Confederado soldiers on walkway Fort forlorn hope officer on walkway.png|Confederado officer on gatehouse walkway Fort forlorn hope confederado welcome party.png|Confederado welcome party around gatehouse Fort forlorn hope gatehouse officers.png|Confederado officers ride out to meet Dolores' posse Fort forlorn hope confederados prepared for defence.png|Confederado soldiers prepared for defence Fort forlorn hope nitro trap detonation.png|Nitro trap set off, explosion in front of the fort Fort forlorn hope concept art bts short 01.png|Fort Forlorn Hope concept art (by David Moreau) Fort forlorn hope concept art bts short 02.png|Fort Forlorn Hope concept art Fort forlorn hope set walls.png|Fort Forlorn Hope set - walls and gatehouse Fort forlorn hope set courtyard gatehouse.png|Fort Forlorn Hope set - courtyard with gatehouse Fort forlorn hope set courtyard corral and well.png|Fort Forlorn Hope set - courtyard with corral and well Fort forlorn hope set lived-in conditions.png|Fort Forlorn Hope set - lived-in conditions Fort forlorn hope set old wagon and gallows.png|Fort Forlorn Hope set - courtyard with wagon and gallows Fort forlorn hope set atop the wall.png|Fort Forlorn Hope set - atop the wall Video BTS Fort Forlorn Hope Westworld Season 2 Category:files Category:Locations